Truth or Dare
by LegacyChick
Summary: 8 wrestlers, one room, a dirty, smutty game of "Truth or Dare";   Characters: Randy, Cody, Ted, Jake, Cena, Evan, Mike, Sheamus;   Warning: Slash, Smut, Blowjob, Dirty Talk, etc.;  Rated M for a reason!


**This is a reuqested One-Shot for "The Cocky One". Hell, it took me long to get the right start, but as soon as I had it I could not stop wrting anymore. Hence, it's over 11.000 words now. I already thought about splitting it up, but did not know where the right place would be, so yeah... **

**Excuse any mistkes, please. 1) My First Language isn't Englich and 2) I wrote this mostly in one go, so my brain stopped working halfway through it :P**

**Summary: Eight wrestlers, doomed to stay the night at a little motel, in one room. How it had come to this? Letting two obviously still beyond drunk guys book the flight… and screw it up. Though the motel still had a few rooms left, the guys had decided to meet up at Randy's room to make the waiting-time go by quicker. Cody's idea soon turns into a rather dirty, slutty game of Truth or Dare.**

**Characters: Randy, Ted, Cody, Mike, Sheamus (Stephen), John Cena, Evan, Jake (for actual pairings, you have to read)**

**Warning: Slash, Smut, Blowjob, Dirty Talk, Mentions of Bondage**

**Discalimer: I own some of the muses, but sadly enough not the real deals. Those belong to WWE.**

* * *

"No fucking way, Runnels!"

Eight wrestlers, doomed to stay the night at a little motel, in one room. How it had come to this? Letting two obviously still beyond drunk guys book the flight… and screw it up. Though the motel still had a few rooms left, the guys had decided to meet up at Randy's room to make the waiting-time go by quicker. After all, it was barely past 9 pm. Their flight out of Little Rock would not leave until 9 am and none of them really knew what to do with all the time.

"Please, Randy!" The young brunette knew exactly how to get his former mentor to submit. Fluttering his lashes, putting on his best, innocent pout and begging him as if there was no tomorrow. It always worked.

"Truth or Dare? Codes… that's just… that's ridiculous. It's a game for 14 year-olds." The pure mention of his nickname showed Cody that Randy's walls had crumbled already. It would not take long anymore and he would have him agree.

"Come on! The others already agreed… Besides this, we have special rules. It's a Non-PG version." He winked at the older man, his baby-blues sparkling and his lips twitching up into a devilish yet cute little smirk.

If Cody only knew what affect that look had on the great Viper. Sighing, he raked a hand over his freshly shorn, dark hair, glancing over at his co-workers who had already gathered around in a circle on the floor of his room. Ted and Jake had gone out an hour ago to get them some booze and treats, the items sprawled out in the middle of the big circle. "An hour, Codes… not longer." Despite the young brunette's grin and the quick peck being placed on his cheek, Randy still was not sure if this was a great idea. "I need some booze!"

Why the others had agreed was beyond his knowledge. Possibly John and Ted were still drunk from last night. Evan and Mike –he figured- were into silly games like this anyways and Sheamus and Jake? Knowing the crush Jake had on Mike, it was not really a surprise he had wanted to play, too… and Sheamus –again, he could just guess- might not have wanted to be left out. Even worse, it was his room; he had nowhere to go anyways… So why not do Cody a favor and just get it over with? The booze was for free after all.

Setting his eyes on the stuff sprawled out in front of them, Randy immediately regretted it though. In the middle of their circle lay stuff that usually would make some really sweet items for a dinner –or some sexual experiments- but for a game of Truth or Dare? It scared him.

A pair of handcuffs (he definitely needed to find out whom those belonged to), a can of whipped cream and a bottle of chocolate-sauce (probably stolen out of the motels fridge), cherries, lollipops, a belt (looking suspiciously like Cena's), a bowl of ice-cream and a some candles (not lit yet though). Around those items were bottles of Jack, Tequila and some beer –which he instantly grabbed one from as soon as he had sat down.

This would probably turn out to be the longest night of his life so far… and Randy was desperate to make the best out of it.

"Okay, let me explain the rules again." Everyone in their round turned their eyes on Cody, the youngest one of them obviously seeming to enjoy the attention, smile on his lips lightening up the whole room. "One of us spins the bottle… the one the bottle lands on has to choose between truth or dare. Now if you take Truth, you've got to answer a question by whoever spun the bottle TRUTHFULLY… If you pick dare, you have to do whatever the person whom spun the bottle tells you to do. There's no way out of it!"

He waited for everyone to nod their understanding, though he doubted that anyone was dumb enough not to understand the rules. They were simple, really simple after all. "K…" The grin on his full lips told everyone what they already knew: It would become a long night, one not only full of fun but also of dirty, kinky deeds. "Since I'm the youngest one… I'm going to start."

If Cody's mischievous smile had not told them enough, then surely his first question would lead their thoughts into the right direction of where this game was planned to go.

Spinning the bottle, everyone waited –some in anticipation, some in horror- for who would be the first victim. As the bottle stopped on **Ted**, Cody's grin widened even more. "Truth." Tapping his finger against his chin, pretending to think deeply about a good question to ask, Cody let them wait for a while until he licked his bottom-lip and smirked over at his best friend. "Did you ever have a threesome, Teddy?"

It surely had not been a question anyone had expected –asides from Randy who knew the "lightweight" often better than himself. A heavy blush creeping its way into Ted's face, the southern boy rubbed the back of his neck, glancing down at his crossed legs before shrugging his shoulders and mumbling. "Yeah… once."

The gasps of surprises ringing through the air were only drowned out by a short fit of giggles from Cody, who had already known the answer right away when Ted's cheeks started to color. He had always known that Ted was not as innocent as he seemed to be. Silent waters are deep and dirty, after all. "Okay… your turn."

Not even daring to look up and into the eyes of anyone –glad that no one had asked WHO it had been-, Ted spun the bottle around. Knowing now what kind of direction this game was going in, no one really wanted to be the next anymore, so they all stayed silent until the bottle made it's pick… landing right on **Randy** –beer at his lips, eyes closed. The clearing of Ted's throat made him swallow down quicker than wanted and he almost choked on the bitter taste as his head shot back down to look at the bottle. "Uhmm… Truth, I guess."

"When was the last time you had sex… and with whom?" "That's two questions, moron!" Ted shrugged, lips curled up into a mischievous grin, as he knew Randy was only trying to avoid the answer. Thankfully, his best friend and favorite brunette backed him up. "It's two questions in one. It counts, Randy." Even though the older male shot him an almost deathly glare, Cody could not help but to smirk at him, slightly sticking his tongue out.

Quickly looking away from Cody again –his tongue giving him all kinds of inappropriate thoughts- he cleared his throat before rumbling. "Three weeks ago… Sam of course." No one was surprised that it's been his wife, but big cerulean eyes watched him intensely while he fidgeted with the top of his beer-bottle, probably seeing what no one else saw, something that looked immensely like unhappiness, something far away from satisfaction.

Trying to get the attention away from himself, Randy quickly spun the bottle, his mood immediately rising again when it landed on a rather nervous John. The oldest of them knew exactly that Randy would not let this chance slip between his fingers. The Missouri-native knew him just too well, too many things about him, and that smug smirk on his lips told **John** that no matter what he'd choose, he was screwed. "Dare." At least it would not give his crush away yet, hopefully.

"Oh well, Johnny-boy… since I love you so much…" Randy winked at him, grinning as John's cheeks flushed and the older male groaned inwardly. "Bite Ted's… finger." He did not even care when Cody leant over to him, whispering in his ear "That's lame.", just watching his best friend as he shot him a glare before crawling over to Ted who readily held up a finger. What no one had counted on was John making a show out of it.

Not only did he carefully bite the digit held up to his lips, but he also started sucking on it, licking it, setting something in Ted off –involuntary- that made him shift around on the floor rather uncomfortably. Randy had to stifle a chuckle when he watched Ted's eyes flutter shut and the young blond biting harshly onto his bottom-lip, John's tongue flicking over the digit again and again before sucking it into his mouth, moaning around it. While half of the guys were either giggling or laughing, green, daring eyes glared daggers into John's back, wishing the older man would finally stop to seduce who was meant to be his.

John pulled away rather abruptly, smirking up at the writhing blond whose eyes fluttered open slowly again, a bright flush creeping his cheeks. "Tastes good, Teddy!" He shot him a wink, accompanied by a dimpled grin, the blond blushing even more –if possible- while John crawled back over to his place to take the bottle into his own hand.

As it landed on **Cody**, John could not help the cheesy grin forming on his lips, waiting for the young brunette to make his decision. "Truth." It did not take long for John to find a suiting question. "What's your favorite sexual fantasy that has never gotten fulfilled until now?" Instead of locking his eyes onto the man the question was concentrated on, he smirked over at his best friend. He knew about the older male's crush on Cody and was more than anxious to see his reaction to Cody's answer.

"Hmmm… I'm handcuffed to the bedposts, blindfolded, HIM devouring my whole body with his hands and his lips, his tongue. He's taking his time…" The young brunette's voice trailed off, totally unaware of the throbbing pain he caused the older man sitting next to him as his cock started to stir and twitch at the pure image of Cody's fantasy. "… He's worshipping my body, each and every inch of it until I'm not able to hold back any longer, begging for him to just take me… and he does, hard and passionately, not taking of my blind-fold before I'm at the very brink of exploding. When he finally takes it off and I lock eyes with him I cum, as hard as never before and instead of following me right behind, he even doubles his effort, his power until there's no power left in the both of us."

Despite all of them swallowing hard at the image Cody had just offered them, Randy probably had the hardest time. He was chewing his lips hard, trying to fight back the urge to moan and groan at that fantasy, seeing Cody right behind his closed lids, seeing himself powering into the younger man, his cock throbbing, twitching, painfully pressing against the unforgiving denim of his jeans.

John's gaze drifted from his best friend over to Cody again, seeing the young mans eyes closed, a satisfied smile on his lips as he reveled in his own fantasy, knowing who "HIM" was for Cody. Hell, everyone knew but the man in question. Somehow, he would manage to finally get them together tonight… or one of the others would, because they all knew that THEY belonged together.

Clearing his throat gently, Evan brought both the men out of their fantasies again, Randy blushing slightly more than Cody who was completely unaware to the older mans state. Sheepishly grinning at his high-flying friend, he just shrugged before mumbling a quick "Sorry!" and spinning the bottle again which this time landed on **Stephen**.

"Dare!" It shot out of his mouth before the bottle had even came to a halt, everyone's eyes fixing on the tall, pale redhead as he just gave them a cheeky grin and a shrug of his shoulders. Thinking for a moment, Cody decided to up the notch a bit. "Lick a stripe of ice-cream from… hmmm…" He let his gaze drift over every single men in the room until a smirk formed on his lips. "… Mike's chest."

Only he knew about the slight crush the loudmouth had on Stephen, sending him a short wink as he watched the usually so cocky and confident brunette shrink to a nervous, blushing mess. The elder Irishman however showed no signs of resistance or embarrassment however, just grabbing the bowl of ice-cream out of their circle and turning around to face Mike –sitting right next to him- motioning for him to lift his shirt. Hesitantly, with shaky hands, the young brunette obeyed, swallowing hard as he stared into the soothing greens of Stephen.

Under wolf-whistles and chuckles, Stephen dipped two fingers inside the bowl to smear a long, wide stripe across Mike's shivering chest, the gasp as the cold fluid hit his hot skin only drowned out by Stephen's low rumble of appreciation. At the first contact of the wet, warm tongue on his searing flesh, Mike's eyes fluttered shut, a soft moan escaping him only earning him a quick tuck at one of his nubs, and roaring laughter by the masses.

The only one silent was Cody, watching in not only amazement but also fascination, with a smirk on his lips, as Stephen's tongue lapped the cold liquid of his friend's chest. Mike was blushing profoundly, his fingers tightly holding onto the hem of his shirt as he kept it from dropping down, head thrown back as he chewed his lips. Stephen's eyes also fluttered shut, the sweet taste of vanilla mixing with the unique taste of Mike on his tongue feeling like heaven to him, his right hand unconsciously squeezing the brunette's thigh in appreciation and affirmation.

It were the longest, yet most pleasant five minutes in Mike's still young life, his already tight pants tightening even more as he felt Stephen devour his chest until the cold cream was completely gone and the hot tongue left him again under a whine of disappointment. What snapped him out of it again, was the low rumble in his ear, Stephen's voice dripping with sex as he whispered "Ya taste so very gawd, Mikey… maybe ya'll let me taste mow later?"

With wide eyes, the brunette gulped down the lump in his throat, only managing a short, slow nod as Stephen pulled away again, smirking into the round of now very silent wrestlers.

Before everyone knew it, the bottle moved again, quickly deciding who would go next. "**Ted**." "Truth." After what he had just seen and what John had done to him earlier, he thought it would be a lot saver to talk now instead of doing anything that might cause him even more trouble in his neither regions.

"What's ya favorite position?" Without having to think twice, and without really caring about the influence of his words, they were already out "Doggie." Ted, too, was unaware of the pair of greens firmly placed on his features, the toothy grin on the tall blonde's lips showing how much he liked the answer.

As soon as the word was out –without waiting for any reaction by his companions- Ted's hand reached for the bottle again, spinning it with a lowered head to hide the slight blush on his cheeks.

It was **Evan**'s time to make a decision, the smaller high-flyer pretending to think with his chin held high and a hum leaving his lips before smirking. "Dare." Anyone who did not know Ted as well as Cody did, was surely surprised by the task he gave. "Kiss your crush's best friend… but it must be a french-kiss." Evan could not even wiggle his way out of it by saying "His crush was not in the room" because Ted damn well knew whom the well-defined high-flyer had his eyes set on.

Sending Ted a death-glare, one that looked more adoring than intimidating, Evan took a long, deep breath before getting up and walking around the men sitting on the floor until he came to a halt in front of the tattooed, darkly tanned man whose best friend he was crushing on. Arching a brow at Evan, Randy's mind tried to process what this all meant until the light bulb went on in his head and the all too familiar smirk appeared on his lips.

Two sets of blues were fixed on them –both out of jealousy- when Evan leaned down to lightly brush his lips against Randy's, not only nervous but also embarrassed, his brain telling him to stop. Before he could do so, though, Randy's hand came up to cup his neck and he could feel soft, full lips on his own a second later. Sighing into the kiss, Evan's lips slowly opened, granting the older mans tongue access without him having to beg, both their eyes fluttering shut.

It clearly was the wrong man kissing him, but Evan could not deny that it felt good. Whoever would end up with Randy, was a real lucky guy, the tall, tattooed male being one of the best kissers he had ever had. Softly moaning into the kiss, leaning closer, the young high-flyer started to kiss back, their tongues meeting, dangling, dancing with eachothers, totally unobvious to John's anger rising and to the frown on Cody's else so cheery features.

Loudly clearing his throat when he had finally seen enough, Cody broke the two kissers up. Evan's eyes slowly fluttering back open, realizing what he had just done, a bright blush crept its way to his cheeks and he sucked in his upper lip, giving the others an innocent, naïve smile. Randy let go of a sigh of content when they broke apart, licking his lips as he winked at the young high-flyer. "Can we go on with the game now?"

Surprised by the anger in John's voice, Randy's head snapped to his left, arching a brow at his best friend before smirking at him and patting his thigh. "Don't worry, Johnny… you'll get your chance." The following wink did nothing but to even rise John's anger, the older male swallowing hard to stay calm, fixing his eyes on his feet as he took a few deep breath'. Evan sat back down between Mike and Jake, taking the bottle in his hand without so much of a word.

The tension in the room was clearly rising and none of them was pleased with it. After all, it was supposed to be just a game. "Truth." **Jake**'s voice rumbled through the air, all eyes fixing on him while Evan searched for a good question to ask, grinning widely as he found one. "What place did you have sex the last time?"

Jake chuckled, shrugging his broad shoulders as he looked at his younger friend. "My bed." "BORING!" It was Cody chiming in, the others breaking out in a fit of laughter or giggles while Jake just grinned. "What? Not everyone has a fable for locker-room showers like you." Cody blushed heavily at the smart remark, but still managed to stick his tongue out at the tall blond. Everyone knew about the incident a few months ago when Cody had been found making out with Alex Riley in the showers, but despite finding it quite embarrassing back then, he now could laugh about the situation.

Still showing his toothy grin, Jake spun the bottle; all eyes now back on the moving object in their middle, all but Randy's, who's where still staring longingly at the young brunette next to him. "So… **John**?" "Dare." Maybe it would be his chance to pay Randy back for kissing Evan now.

Brilliant greens drifting over the items in their middle, Jake tried to decide what task to give the cocky, devilish man, smirking as he found the thing he was looking for. "Okay… Cover your chest, abs and hips in whipped cream and let someone of your choice lick it off!" "Of my choice?" Jake nodded, the mischievous smirk on John's lips not going unnoticed by anyone, slightly scaring some of them as he stripped off his jersey and lowered his shorts enough to reveal his hiplines.

Grabbing the can of whipped cream from their middle, his smirk grew even more, eyes scanning their little round before his head snapped into the direction of his victim. "Codes… Will you, please?" Before the young man could even protest, he shoved the can into his hand. Ignoring the icy-cold glare from his best friend, he spread his body out on the floor waiting for the young brunette to cover him in whipped cream.

Hesitating at first, sending Randy an almost apologetic smile, Cody crawled over to John. Popping the can open, shaking it a bit, he sighed heavily before applying the cream on the older mans clean-shaven chest and his abs. At the first contact of the cold fluid with his hot skin, John let go of a gasp, rather pleased, his eyes fluttering shut. He squirmed a little when Cody let the can come into contact with his hips for a second, the cold metal almost making him squeal in surprise.

As satisfying as it was for John, as torturous it was for Cody. The feeling of faithlessness overcame him at the very moment his tongue came into contact with John's smooth skin. He could swear that he felt Randy's eyes staring right through him, could almost feel the anger in the older man rising. Shaking those thoughts out of his mind, he tried to concentrate on his task, closing his eyes to savor the sweet taste of the cream mixing with a slight sheen of sweat.

It did not feel bad, in fact, it tasted like heaven and with his eyes shut tight, he could almost imagine Randy at John's place, visualizing his former mentor squirming and wriggling underneath him. The sharp inhale of breath by John was enough confirmation for him as he let his tongue trail a path from the older mans chest to his abs, making sure that not one drop was left.

The room was completely silent besides John's content sighs and his throaty moans. Some pants were becoming incredibly tight, while others just stared at them in awe… and two people in utter jealousy. Blending out the feeling of betrayal, Cody decided to make a show out of it. Maybe he could get Randy out of his shell. Twirling his tongue around John's navel before dipping it inside, a pleased moan escaped his own plump lips when the older brunette's hips shot up.

Randy's jealousy slowly started to fade, replaced by a stirring pain in his groin. Watching the young brunette like this, just imagining what that hot mouth, that wet, talented tongue could do to him, made him forget about his current anger. Shifting around on the floor, trying to lower the growing tension of his jeans, he could not help but stare at Cody's ass –in the air, protruding, wriggling, so firm and round- harshly biting his lips to stifle a groan of satisfaction.

Upon coming to John's hips, Cody looked up through hooded eyes, meeting the clouded gaze of the older man as he smirked up at him before dipping down again to lick a stripe up from his hip to his hipline, gently sucking at the bone. John could not help the moan emitting from deep within his throat, his eyes fluttering shut again, not caring that the tent in his shorts was now obvious to everyone in the room. The wet tongue on his skin felt so very good, so right, that nothing mattered to him anymore.

Even the little high-flyers groin started to finally show some reaction, length starting to throb with desire as he watched John's contort in pure pleasure and ecstasy, wishing that it was him giving the older man so much satisfaction, imagining lying on top of him and having John writhe underneath his touch, his kiss.

When every evidence of the cold, white fluid was gone, Cody slowly rose back up to his feet, the grin on his lips one of pride and satisfaction, cocky, almost arrogant. "Doesn't taste bad." The sexual tone of his voice made Randy even harder and if it had not been for the other guys in the room, he would have taken the young blue-eyed brunette right then and there.

John's lids slowly fluttering open again, gulping down the whine of disappointment wanting to leave his throat, he rose back up into a sitting position. His cheeks were visibly flushed, shorts unbearably tight, palms sweaty and hands shaking as his gaze first drifted over to Cody –who had already taking his spot again- then to Randy -seeing the older mans eyes shut as he was taking deep, calming breath's- and then to Evan –the young man blushing slightly and shifting around rather uncomfortably, gaze lowered to his feet.

Obviously, Cody had managed to not only stir something inside of him, but also in the others. "Think I need a drink first." Chuckling slightly, John reached for his beer, taking a long, long gulp before wiping his lips with the back of his hand and placing the bottle back down, continuing the game as the others visibly relaxed again one by one.

Bottle landing on **Stephen**, the redhead let go of a long sigh, brow arched as he shot John a warning glare. "Truth." It would not help him any though. "One night of passion with Randy or a lifetime in a relationship with Mike?" Just seeing the blush on the redheads face was enough confirmation that he had asked the right question. Despite everyone thinking that John was unaware of everything happening around him, he had seen the vary glances and twitching lips whenever Mike had been in a room with the Irishman.

"Uhmmm…" Rubbing the back of his neck, Stephen shrugged his shoulders, avoiding eye contact with everyone as he mumbled into the stubbles of his red beard. "The relationship with Mike, Ah guess." If it had not been for the smallness of the room and the silence surrounding them, the words would have been barely audible. A soft, warm smile on Mike's lips –instead of his usual cocky, smug grin- showed the others that he possibly would not even complain about that option, not only quite happy but also satisfied with Stephen's answer.

Feeling the burning gaze's of the others on him, Stephen was quick to spin the bottle again, shaking his head as he mumbled something under his breath. "Truth." Seeing that it might be the less evil, **Randy** had decided to rather talk than act. At least it would not cause any more tension between him and his friends. "Do ya have any sexual kinks?"

The question did not only surprise Randy, but also the others, thinking that after Stephen had just been heavily embarrassed himself. They had all thought that something rather innocent would be on his mind. "Hmmm…" Actually expecting Randy to blush, or to at least show some sign of uncomfortableness, Cody was more than surprised –shocked even- when the older man locked eyes with him, a wicked smile playing on his lips. "… I actually like to experiment. Different places, positions, toys… not only used on my partner but also on me."

All kind of images flashing through his mind paired with that sex-laced, throaty voice and the look of pure lust Randy was giving him; Cody had to use all his strength not to pass out, not to faint. Body shivering and eyes wide, he swallowed audibly, watching with a hint of curiousness as Randy's tongue snaked out to lick his lips, smirking at the young, now not so confident, brunette.

"Fawk." Stephen's thick accent brought them out of their trance again, both heads snapping over to the Irishman, seeing the smirk on his lips as he shook his head. "Talk about good stuff, man." Chuckling slightly, shrugging, Randy turned back to Cody, giving him a quick wink before going back to task and spinning the bottle.

Finally, it landed on the one person that had not said a word the whole evening yet. "Dare." Everyone who knew **Mike** well enough had expected that choice right away, the young brunette –though loving to talk- always up for any kind of game and action. "Strip!" Just the mere command made the others whistle and clap in excitement, the only one silent being Mike himself as his lips curled up into a smirk and he arched his brow. "With music or without?"

Getting up from his place, Randy walked over to his laptop –still on from earlier that evening before Cody had so "rudely" interrupted him to suggest the game- and shuffled through the pile of songs he had saved. Clicking on the speaker, he picked the one song suiting Mike perfectly, soon enough the words "It's Christmas in Hollywood" rang out.

Mike chuckled shortly, letting his hips swing in rhythm with the booming bass before sliding his hands down his chest and his abs, stopping at the hem of his shirt to hook his fingers under it. He tried to focus on Stephen's features, swiftly licking his lips as he let his shirt rise up, slowly, torturously slowly, hips never missing a beat. Sliding the shirt over his chest and his head before dangling it on his finger, he turned around to show the "crowd" his ass, swinging it from left to right and throwing his shirt on the floor.

He bend forward, still moving his hips to the music, as the brunette opened his shoes, slowly stepping out of them. Rising back up, deliberately slow, hands sliding over his legs before Mike placed them on his ass, he jumped back around with a smug smile on his lips. Groin moving back and forth, his fingers traveled to his front, teasing his zipper but passing it to pop open the button, biting his lips seductively.

From his point of view, he could clearly see Stephen's blushing cheeks and the growing bulge in his jeans, smirking as his nimble fingers made quick work of the zipper before he hooked them into his waistband, pushing the material down inch by inch to reveal his perfectly shaped hiplines. "Goodness." Cody's eyes widened and his lips formed a mischievous grin as he realized –as first- that Mike was going commando, playfully holding a hand in front of his eyes.

The older brunette just chuckled, continuing to lower the rough material of his jeans, revealing more and more of his clean-shaven pelvic-area until his cock sprang free. The gasps of surprise, of shock, paired with wolf-whistles by Jake and Randy, filled the air, even tuning out the music as Mike let his pants drop to the floor. Hips gyrating back and forth, left and right a few more times until the song was over, not one flush, not one sign of embarrassment on his boyish features, he sent the now applauding "crowd" a quick wink and bowed down before pulling his jeans back up.

The only one silent must have been Stephen, the image of Mike, butt-naked, sweaty and with circling hips now brand-marked forever in his mind, too much to bear. His pants had gotten incredibly tight with each passing second, enough to make him finally jump up now. Surprised by the sudden movement of the older Irishman, all eyes were on him, seeing him take several deep breath' –obviously trying to decide his next move- before he stalked over to Mike.

The young brunette was completely unaware of the movement behind him as he gathered his shirt and his shoes from the floor, almost squealing in surprised when he felt the strong, large palm roughly tucking at his wrist. "We need to talk!" Quickly shooting the others a curious glance before looking back at Stephen, seeing his eyes flicker with a gleam of lust, Mike knew exactly what this "talk" would probably end in, a satisfied, pleased smile forming on his lips. "Sure."

Under whistling and rather inappropriate comments like "Use protection" and "Don't do anything I wouldn't do either", Stephen all but dragged Mike out of the room, the young brunette shooting his friends a last smug wink before the door closed again with a loud bang.

Chuckling loudly, Cody shook his head, grinning into the round to hold up the empty bottle. "Seems as if we have two less participants. Won't lessen our fun, though, right?" As he watched his friends shake their heads, some with smiles, some with grins on their lips, he nodded, placing the bottle back down to spin again.

Already past 11 now, the bottle of Jack and the one of Tequila half-emptied, only 5 of the 12 beer-bottles left, Cody knew that the game would not go much longer and he wanted to quickly go on to still get his chance tonight.

"**Teddy**." Smiling at his best friend for the past 4 years, Cody waited for the Southern Boy to decide, unaware of Randy's hand slowly making its way to his thigh. "Truth." "Did you ever jerk of in public?" Eyes widening at the question, Ted was quick to shake his head, spluttering out a "God, no!" under the laughter of his friends. "Who the fuck would do something like that?"

Not really expecting an answer, the Tampa-resident was even more surprised when several hands flew up, his eyes widening even more. "Come on, Teddy… It's nothing bad… I mean… the thrill of someone seeing you makes it even better." Hearing Jake say things like that gave the blond all kind of vivid dreams, most of them making his cock throb and twitch, arms instantly crossing over his lower abdomen to hide his growing desire with heavily blushing cheeks.

"Gotta spin the bottle, Teddy!" Grinning cheekishly at his best friend, knowing exactly what Jake's words had done to the young blond, Cody pointed at the bottle in their middle.

Making sure to still cover his groin somehow, Ted quickly continued the game they were playing, eyes staying fixed on the bottle as it landed on the man who had just given him such a hard time to concentrate. "Dare." Even **Jake**'s voice did things to his innocent mind that god surely would not approve of.

"Uhmmm…" Swallowing hard, Ted tried to think of something good, something that would not make him look like a totally innocent, naïve fool, chewing his lips as his eyes searched the items they still had left for something to use. "Put chocolate on someone's neck and ass and then suck it off slowly."

He had spoken the words as soon as his eyes had landed on the bottle of chocolate-sauce, brain not even registering what he had just asked Jake to do until he heard the cap of the bottle popping open. Looking around their little circle, seeing Cody's smirk, Randy's grin and Evan's hand covering his mouth to hide a chuckle, his emerald blues finally landed on Jake –in the middle of their circle, on all fours, right in front of him, holding the bottle of chocolate out to him. "You don't mind, do you?"

All he could manage to do was shake his head, his eyes never once leaving the handsome features of the man in front of him even as he reached out for the bottle, squeezing the cold, smeary liquid onto his fingers while Jake shuffled around on his knees, withdrawing his shirt in the process. Sending the southern blond a "Go ahead"-wink over his shoulder, Jake straightened up, back-muscles bulging, a slight shiver of anticipation running down his spine.

Taking a last deep breath, eyes –first fixed on the back of Jake's head- glancing down at the brown fluid covering his fingers, Ted finally lifted his hand, slightly shaking, as he applied the chocolate-sauce on Jake's neck first.

Reveling in the soft touch and the feeling of the cold fluid on his burning skin, Jake's lids fluttered shut, a soft sigh escaping his slightly parted lips. Cody leant over to Evan, chuckling in his ear "Think we'll soon be two less in our little round." Just as Evan was about to give a sneaky remark, Cody jumped a little, a gasp of surprise emitting from his throat as he felt a large, soft palm on his thigh, his head snapping to his other side fast enough to give a cracking-sound.

All he could see was Randy, staring straight ahead at the show in front of him, soft smirk gracing his lips. Blinking a few times, his blues traveled down his mentor's body to his hand, swallowing as he felt the soft, yet firm squeeze it gave to his thigh. It had totally caught him off guard.

Jake's moan of pleasure however brought him out of his daze again, eyes shooting back over to the show in front of them just in time to see Ted's tongue flick out for the second time to trail it over the taller blonde's neck, Jake's whole body visibly shuddering. Momentarily forgetting about Randy's hand on his thigh, even relaxing into the touch, enjoying it, he watched in fascination when Ted's lips started to close around the tender flesh on Jake's neck, sucking on it, gently nippling and biting, the older man's hips bucking forward as he tilted his head to give Ted more space to work.

Feeling braver than ever before, Ted's hands slowly roamed over the tense back of Jake, feeling the shiver his touch caused the older man, grinning into the soft kisses he was now placing on the smooth neck. Fingers slithering over Jake's side to his front, feeling him jump slightly –making a mental note about the elder blonde's ticklish spot- they came to a halt at his fly, quickly unbuttoning it and sliding down the zipper, his lips never once leaving Jake's neck.

When all the chocolate was gone, he gave Jake's thighs a soft nudge with his knee, the older man understanding without a word the order Ted gave, shifting his legs apart and rising up even further to give the Southern Man enough space to slide down his jeans and boxershorts far enough for his task.

Just the sight of that naked, firm and round ass so close to his reach, so very close to his groin, made Ted's hips buck forward involuntarily, Jake's head lolling back onto his shoulder as soon as he felt the jeans-covered erection brushing the curves of his ass. Enjoying the show way too much for his own likings, Cody slightly cleared his throat, giving Ted a quick wink to lead him back into the right direction.

His friend nodded hastily, all his concerns and hesitation gone now, all his worries thrown out of the window as he squeezed a great amount of chocolate on his now very calm fingers, grinning almost wickedly as he gave the bum in front of him a firm slap with the covered hand, rubbing the fluid all over the slightly tanned, reverberating flesh.

Involuntarily letting go of a rather sluttish moan, Jake pressed his butt back against Ted's palm, the feeling of his crush's hand, of his fingers so close to his crack, so gently kneading and massaging his pert ass with the cold liquid had him incredible hard in a matter of seconds. The blush on his cheeks was not one of embarrassment but one of heat, a needy whine escaping his parted lips when he felt the soft palm withdrawing.

All eyes were on them, the silence in the room defeating, only the gasp of satisfaction filling the air with the first tentative flick of Ted's tongue. Bracing himself on his hands as his torso fell forward, his knees started to buckle, Ted's lips placing a swift kiss on his left cheek before biting the tense flesh rather hard. Instead of a pained groan however, Jake could not help but whimper in delight, that noise alone making Ted want more, making him almost cum on the spot.

Cody did not know what to concentrate on anymore –the soft, warm palm rubbing his thigh, squeezing gently whenever it got close to his groin, or the show displaying in front of them, one of the hottest stuff he had ever seen. Not even porn could come close to this.

Finally drawing away when all the chocolate was gone, Ted licked his lips slowly, memorizing not only the taste of the sweet treat but also especially the unique taste of Jake's skin, growling low in his throat before giving the firm buttocks another smack, Jake's hips instantly shooting forward with a needy moan.

If it had not been for the others in the room, Ted would have taken him right then and there, but the boring stares they were getting, made him hold back. Hopefully that game would not take long anymore, because his painfully throbbing desire needed release, quickly.

Ignoring the whine of disapproval from the taller blond, he pulled the jeans back up and over Jake's hips, placing a chaste kiss on the other blonde's neck before crawling back over to his own place, aware of the heated looks and the cheekish grins he was getting, but not daring to react.

He waited for Jake to take his place again, smiling almost proudly when he realized the shaky legs the taller man was walking on, sending him a sheepish grin before concentrating on the game again and handing the bottle over to him.

"**Evy**?" The young high-flyer was still in some kind of trance, mesmerized by the show that had just taken place in front of them, almost jumping when he heard his name, eyes darting from left to right before landing on the bottle in front of him. Rubbing the back of his head with a slight blush on his cheeks, he quickly choose "Truth" before locking eyes with Jake.

Despite being still flustered by Ted's actions, Jake had quickly gained back control –enough to think at least- sending his smaller friend a wink. "Ever had sex in public?" Smirking instead of blushing –knowing what Jake was referring to- Evan nodded his head. "Yeah… more than once in fact. It's actually quite thrilling and stimulating to know that someone could walk in on you any given moment… or to know that you're being watched."

While the others either nodded in agreement or chuckled at the brazen words of the young high-flyer, John could not help but stare at him, swallowing hard with each word the younger man said. Just thinking about the possibilities made it hard for him to breath.

Before everyone knew it, the bottle was moving again, this time landing on the young man who had initiated the game. "Dare." The devilish smirk on Evan's lips already showed **Cody** that he had probably made the wrong choice, but he did not care, as long as it would somehow bring him closer to his goal.

"I'll spin the bottle again and whoever it lands on will get a lap dance from you." "Any time-limit?" "Say… five minutes?" Smiling smugly, Cody waited for the already spinning bottle to make its choice, more than pleased when it landed on the blond opposite to him, Jake gulping audible as his eyes drifted over to Randy. However, he did not need to worry. Instead of jealousy or taunt, the icy-blues were filled with amusement, appreciation even.

Walking across the room to get the chair in the corner next to Randy's bed, Cody already prepared to put on the show of his life-time, smile widening as a plan formed in his head. As soon as Jake had sat down, a long sigh escaping his lips, Cody –without even bothering to ask- scrolled through the list of songs on Randy's laptop until fishing one out and hitting "start".

Music filling the air, he took his place in front of the tall blond and with the first sway of his hips, eyes glued to none other than a rather darkly tanned, heavily tattooed, older brunette, his intentions became clear. He had placed the chair side-ways towards their little circle, giving everyone –but especially Randy- a perfect view of the show he was about to perform.

His groin on eye-level with Jake, Cody started to sway his hips to the beat, slowly dipping lower with every side-wards beat until he was completely in Jake's lap. Leaning back, he let his hands travel across his broad chest to his abs, hips now moving back and forth and causing an incredible heavenly friction between their covered groins. Eyes never leaving Randy's daring gaze, he let his tongue teasingly slide over his lips, rising back up to rub his chest against Jake's, the sharp intake of breath by the blond gaining an approving moan from the young brunette.

Letting his hands brush over the firm muscles underneath Jake's shirt, he slowly moved back to his feet, in one swift motion kicking his leg up in the air and over the surprised blonde's head as he turned around with a spin, shaking his ass. Cody could see Randy's hips shifting out of the corner of his eyes, chewing his lips mischievously as he dipped down to gyrate his hips right in front of Jake, pressing his ass back against his crotch, swaying forward again, back to rub it against the jeans-covered bulge a few times, and forwards again.

Turning back around, winking quickly at the man the show was meant for, he once again raised his leg to swing it onto Jake's shoulder –almost losing his balance, but only almost- before dipping down again, showing his incredible flexibility. Even Evan was surprised that the well-built, huge body could bend like this, a little jealousy rising inside of him.

Fisting two handfuls of blond locks, Cody twisted Jake's head back, smirking as his hips came forward, brushing his visible bulge over Jake's chest, lower and lower to his abs, leg falling back to the floor until his hips came to a stop right in the blonde's lap again seconds before the song stopped.

Squeezing the flushed mans thigh, he gave Jake a quick peck on his lips before rising back up to a round of applause and whistles as he retreated to his place giving a soft smile to a rather flushed Randy. As they waited for Jake to place the chair back in the corner again, Evan snickering at the funny walk of the tall blonde –every man would walk funny with balls as big as grapefruits, ready to burst- Randy took the chance to lean over to his former protégé. "You'll pay for that, Runnels!"

Even though he did not know if to take it as a threat or a promise, Cody knew that he had finally gotten what he had wanted, the older man finally coming out of his shell and making a move. Satisfaction written all over his handsome features, the young brunette just shrugged, smirking at Randy with a husked "Promise?" before spinning the bottle again.

Sending Evan a cheekish grin, Cody's voice dripped with sexual innuendo. "Evy?" "Yeah, Cody-kins?" Giggling, the young brunette shot his friend a wink, a silent conversation taking place between them as **Evan** nodded. "Truth." "Would you give someone a blowjob right in front of us?" Not even the slightest embarrassed or surprised, Evan grinned back at his friend and to everyone's shock, nonchalantly nodded his head, voice oozing with lust. "Yeah."

The one affected the most, sitting right next to him, was John. The thought alone made him twitch and burn, breath hitching and eyes widening. Even as Evan leaned forward to spin the bottle again, as if unfazed by his revelation, John's mind could not stop thinking about what this would mean. "Dirty." Ted grinned from ear to ear, obviously having drunk enough now to finally let go a bit, chuckling at the brave words of the high-flyer until **Randy**'s voice interrupted him. "Dare."

The quick but visible wink, Evan shot Cody, should have been enough of a warning for Randy that something was wrong, but he did not have any chance to return his decision now. "Take the guy you find most attractive in this room and go to the bathroom with him for five minutes." "Doing what?" The serious, confused expression on Randy's face made Evan almost double over as he burst out in laughter, even John and Jake starting to chuckle while Ted only bit his lip to stifle his urge to laugh.

Cody patted his thigh, sending him a winning-smile before tilting his head slightly. "Whatever comes to your mind, Randal." Nodding his head, mesmerized by Cody's baby-blues sparkling at him, his lips slowly twitched up into a soft smirk, hand unconsciously reaching for the young brunette's wrist and tucking on it, head pointing in the direction of the bathroom. "Well, let's go then."

Heart doing a happy dance, brain instantly melting and lips curling up into a toothy grin, Cody was quickly up on his feet, letting himself be let into the tiny bathroom of Randy's room by his mentor, his friend. Watching as the tall, tanned man closed the door behind them, eyebrow raised, upper-lip tucked in between his teeth, hands behind his back, Cody waited for something to happen, anything, but nothing did.

"Randy?" The older male was bracing himself against the door, eyes locked on the cold bathroom-tiles, brows furrowed in concentration as he took several deep breath', his nervousness suddenly getting the best of him. He did not even hear his name being whispered, did not see the young brunette walking towards him, did not even look up when he felt a soft, lean finger brush his cheek. He just closed his eyes, his breath hitching.

Leaning in close, his lips only inches away from Randy's ear, finger tracing his prominent cheekbone softly, he whispered. "What about my punishment?"

The hot breath on his skin, tickling him, burning him, paired with the gentle caress of his cheek seemed to snap something inside of him and his head suddenly shot up. Silently gasping in surprise as he saw the lust, the fire, the passion in Randy's eyes, Cody pulled back his hand again as if it had been burned, but only to be pulled flat against Randy's chest. The older man let go of a snarl of "Screw this!" before he pressed his lips onto those of the surprised brunette.

_Meanwhile, the other guys decided to continue the game, Ted –since having been the one sitting closest to Cody- spinning the bottle again only to let it land on Evan once again. "Dare!" "Finally!" Ted chuckled, his smile slowly turning into a way too wicked and devilish smirk, one Evan did not like one bit. "Give John a blowjob. Right here, right now!" He had planned on this the whole time since Evan had said he would go for it, silently praying that he would get the chance to dare him… or that anyone else would pick up on the earlier answer._

_Evan, however, just smirked. This would be more of a dare for John than for him. What Cody had thought earlier about his best friend –"Silent waters are deep and dirty- was also quite fitting for him. He would not have a problem with the task –already crawling over to the man in question- but he somehow had a feeling that John might flea._

Feeling his knees weaken, legs almost giving out underneath him at the force, the passion and the desire behind Randy's kiss, Cody tried to turn them around, succeeding finally as the older man finally relaxed and softened the kiss. With his back now pressed against the cold bathroom-wall, Cody's hands made their way up his mentors body, feeling his muscles tense underneath his tight shirt, the light brush of his nimble fingers making Randy involuntarily shudder and gasp into the kiss.

Breathing becoming ragged, Randy's hands roaming Cody's back, not only to pull him even closer but also to feel as much of him as possible, he completely let go of all his doubts, all his worries, all his morals. He had wanted to do this for as long as he could think back already and he would not let this chance slip.

Feeling Cody's hardening groin against his own, the younger man finally kissing back, tongues dancing together, fighting each other for dominance, he gave the firm, pert buttocks a tight squeeze, reveling in the low moan emitting the younger mans throat. "We… should… we should… go back… Five minutes… are over…" The words were panted, almost inaudible, into the kiss, Cody's whole body on fire, weak, wobbling at the fierce assault of the man he admired so much.

With a growl of disapproval, Randy pulled back again, shaking his head. "Not gonna happen. I'm sure they won't miss us one second." Before Cody's mind could even process those words, Randy's lips were back on his, powerful, ravishing, full of pent up lust and frustration, hands kneading and groping everywhere, devouring him completely.

_Evan leaned over his prey, hands on __either side of the older mans hips as he stared into his slightly scared blues, smiling at the blush creeping John's cheeks. One finger slowly circling his jeans-covered and hard groin, brushing over the rough denim, he could see the older man holding his breath, could feel him shudder under his careful touch, lips twitching up in a proud smile. _

_Before either of them knew, his skilled fingers had taken care of button and zipper, John's proud erection springing free from its confines when Evan lowered the front of his jeans wide enough. John sat frozen, bracing himself on his arms, his body automatically, as if in trance, doing whatever Evan wanted it to do. He could not even remember lifting his hips, could not even remember taking this position, his brain completely shut off as he watched the high-flyers tongue sneak out to lick his bottom-lip, a sparkle of lust filling his eyes._

_Ted sat a few feet away, legs still crossed in front of him, hands holding onto his ankles, swallowing hard as he watched the brunette lean down to tentatively flick his tongue out, tasting the first beats of pre-cum from John's throbbing girth. The blond did not even realize the other man first watching him, then coming over to him, the first gentle kiss on his neck actually making him jump but Jake's sex-laced voice quickly soothing his nerves again. "Thought you'd need some company."_

_He could only nod his head, keeping his gaze straightforward, swallowing hard when he felt the large, warm palm brush over his shoulder, enveloping him to slither up front. Leaning back against the broad chest, Ted's eyes clouded with lust as he witnessed Evan's lips surrounding the engorged head of their friend for the very first time, the shaky breath John let go paired with the strangled moan when Evan started sucking on him, going straight to Ted's already stirring cock. _

_Seconds later, Jake's hand was sliding over his tensing muscles down to his abs, rubbing circles on the taut flesh underneath before lowering again and coming to a halt right above his throbbing bulge. "Want me to take care of ya?" Again, mesmerized by what was happening in the room, Ted could only nod his head, his brain not able to register the actions anymore. He could just hear the sound of his button popping open and the cold metal of his zipper sliding down, could see Evan's tongue tracing a line up John's cock until he stopped at the pulsing tip, sucking it inside, could only feel warm, long fingers sliding inside his shorts to finally wrap around his own aching length and giving it a gentle tuck._

_Two __simultaneous moans ringed through the air, John's eyes fluttering shut while Ted's head lolled back onto Jake's shoulder, their hips shooting up almost in unison, lips parted as they let go, giving themselves to the men pleasuring them._

Even though he was solemnly focused on Randy, the young brunette could hear the satisfied sounds coming from the living room, lips curling up into a proud smirk. Obviously, the game –his idea- would not only provide him the pleasure he had been lusting for so long, but also would let his friends come out of their shells.

Eyes shut tight, head pressed against the cold tiles, one leg hooked around Randy's waist, he tried to block out the sounds coming from his friends as he focused on Randy's hot mouth devouring his torso, his neck, his throat, his chest, nibbling, licking, suckling and kissing, their breathings irregular and ragged. He did not care that they got the cold, dirty bathroom while his friends were able to use the huge, comfy bed as he reveled into Randy's touch, his kisses, his lust.

_Hips bucking up into the skilled hand, Ted managed to keep his eyes open wide enough to keep watching the show. Evan had his lips wrapped around John's throbbing desire, the older mans hips bucking up into the hot, wet caverns of the sucking mouth while the high-flyer slowly bopped up and down on him, hand rubbing the base were his mouth could not reach._

_Jake's growing erection was probing his lower back, an appreciating hum reaching his ears as the taller blond upped his pace a little, thumb brushing over his leaking slit with every upward motion. Lips attacked to the tender flesh of Ted's neck, Jake, too, could not draw his eyes away from the sight in front of them. He knew out of experience how much magic the high-flyers lips could provide you. Groaning low in his throat when Ted started to gyrate his hips back and forth –into his fist, then back again, ass rubbing against his aching desire, forward again into his pumping hand, back again deliberately rubbing his cheeks against his bulge. _

"_Teddy… I want you… right now." The gasp from the younger blond lingered in the air for a long while, hips bucking violently at the brazen words of Jake, eyes finally fluttering shut and all he could manage as an answer was a throatily moaned "Fuck yes… yes, please!" _

_Before the answer even reached his ears, Jake let go of an almost unearthly growl, fingers already working on his belt and his buttons to free his throbbing length from its cage, gasping as it came into contact with the cool air surrounding them. Leaning forward, he licked a stripe up Ted's shivering neck, hands tightly clasping the firm ass in his hands and kneading the tense buttocks before whispering in his ear. "Hands and knees, baby… now!" _

_Evan's eyes flicking back and forth between John's pleased features and his two friends, his own desire started to hurt inside of his tightening jeans and he used his free hand to quickly unbutton and unzip his pants, sliding a hand inside to free his girth, starting to slowly stroke his throbbing flesh in time with his bopping. John let his torso fall back against the scratchy carpet, hands fisting Evan's fluffy hair tightly as he let go of moan after gasp after groan, hips pistoning up into the heavenly sinful mouth of the high-flyer, completely lost in his own world and unaware of his surroundings. _

_Two slicked up digits shot past his tight ring of muscles, the slightly pained cry turning into a needy moan as soon as he felt Jake's other hand on his aching length again, pumping it in perfect synch with his thrusts. Neither of them wanted to wait, Ted's hips bucking back against the unforgiving digits stretching him and forth into the skilled, tight fist pumping him towards heaven._

Bracing his hands against the cold tiles, Cody's eyes were shut tight, teeth digging into his forearm as he willed himself to silence, moaning and groaning into his flesh. Randy was kneeling behind him, large, gentle palms massaging his buttocks, slapping the pert flesh every now and then only to knead the pain away seconds later while his tongue probed the young brunette as deep as possible. Swirling it around, twisting it, stretching and slicking the younger male up for what was about to come, Randy reveled into each stifled gasp, every single buck of Cody's hips, each single clenching and unclenching of the walls surrounding his talented tongue.

He, too, did not care about the place they were. Too long had he waited for this moment to come, too often had he already fantasized about it. He would tell Cody later that Sam had filed for divorce, just one day after they had slept together the last time and he had screamed out another one's name when exploding all over her… Cody's name. Those whole three weeks he had waited for a chance to tell him, to finally act on his desire, his lust, and now that the time was there, he would not stop anymore only because they were in a tiny, dirty bathroom. They would make it special the next time.

Withdrawing his tongue, smirking at the needy little whimper Cody gave him, he slowly rose back to his feet, hands still firmly placed on the pert ass of his former protégé as he licked a stripe up his spine to his neck. Cody's hips bucked almost violently, the shiver of anticipation making his whole body tingling as he listened to Randy's panting breathing right next to his ear. "Waited so long, Codes… Need you right now. You ready?" He could only nod, and even that was hard enough with that sex-god's body pressed flat against his and that more than ample girth rubbing up and down between his cheeks, slicking his crack up with pre-cum.

Hand grabbing the younger brunette's chin, Randy turned his head around to face him, their eyes meeting for a brief moment –both sets filled with desire, with want- before he pressed his lips onto Cody's, swallowing the cry of the younger man when he breached him in one go.

_Hearing the pleased scream of his friend__, John's eyes finally fluttered open again, just in time to see Jake pushing into a needily shaking Ted. The sight alone, paired with those hot sucking lips enveloping him and the moan of approval by Evan that send vibrations through his complete lower regions, was his downfall. Heat rising incredibly fast in the pits of his stomach, John's hips bucked furiously off the rough carpet a few more times until he let go of a shattering gasp, head spinning and body spasming out of control as he shot stream after stream of hot, white liquid down Evan's tight throat. _

_The high-flyer swallowed each and every drop, head continuing to bop up and down, throat milking John for all he was worth as the fist on his own pulsing length sped up and moments later, he too came, his satisfied cry only muffled by the thick girth filling his mouth._

_Jake set a hard and fast pace, the show in front of them alone enough to make him burn with desire, hands tightly clamping Ted's hips as he stared at his two spasming and shaking friends. Ted's eyes had fluttered shut the second the hard, throbbing girth had filled him up, lip tucked between his teeth firmly enough to draw blood as he tried not to cum on the spot. Jake's thrusts were rough, unforgiving, striking his prostate with almost every other blow, hot breath ghosting over his neck and his ear as Jake moaned, panted, his encouragement. Words like "Fuck yeah, so tight!" "You feel so fucking good!" "I'm gonna make ya scream my name!" ringing in his ear as he pushed back against the slapping balls and the hard body, trying to impale the older blond further inside._

Cody's head was thrown back, resting on Randy's shoulder as the older man powered into him with hard and slow thrusts, pulling almost all the way out each time before barreling back inside, balls-deep, the gasps of pleasure from those smooth, cock-sucking lips telling him that he was hitting his target straight on. Hands roaming the younger brunette's chest, his abs, feeling his broad muscles tense and relax with every thrust, he pulled him as close as possible, needing to feel him, wanting to feel him shiver and writhe.

He knew he would not be able to hold back for a long time, the brunette's tight heat gripping him like a vice, drawing him in further and further with each thrust, fitting him as if the hot, pert ass had been made just for him –to fuck it, to ravish it, to love it. Hearing Cody's throaty moans and sinful whimpers, the younger mans lips quivering in delight as he panted "Close… so close." made his next move the easier.

Wrapping his hand tightly around Cody's abandoned length, he upped his pace, stroking the young brunette in time with his thrusts, almost pummeling into those velvety walls as they started to clamp down on him. He only needed a handful of thrusts until the younger man clenched around him, head lolling forward and almost hitting the cold tiles as he let go of a satisfied sigh, spurt after spurt of sticky, hot liquid shooting out of him to cover not only Randy's fingers but also the bathroom-wall.

Feeling Cody's wall tense and clench around him, pulling back enough to watch his ass-muscles constrict around his throbbing, thick length, his hands moved up to firmly grab his lovers shoulders, placing a last, chaste and soft kiss between his shoulders place before letting go completely. Jackhammering into those hot, tight walls, hips out of control, eyes darkening with an animalish gleam, an unearthly growl escaped Randy's lips as he slacked forward hard, chest hitting Cody's back with a loud smack, hips bucking as he emptied himself into the tight, heavenly heat surrounding him.

_Evan licking his fingers clean, John watching them with wide, sparkling baby-blues and the pleasure-filled scream from the other room made Jake as well as Ted orgasm almost simultaneously, Ted slumping forward onto the rough, unforgiving carpet, body spasming before going rigid while Jake collapsed on top of him. Hips still bucking as the Southern Boys walls clenched and unclenched around him, milking him dry, Jake's lips found the younger blonde's neck, kissing and gently teasing the tense flesh while whispering an almost inaudible "Wow."_

_Smirking at the two blonde's, Evan crawled over right into John's lap, snuggling close to the older man only to be rewarded with a soft, lingering kiss on his lips. _

Lips peppering Cody's neck and shoulders with kisses, hands rubbing soothing circles all over the young brunette's back, massaging it, feeling the muscles slowly relax again, satisfied smile on his lips, Randy's breathing went slowly back to normal again. "I… I… Randy…" Chuckling slightly at the failed attempt to speak, Randy silenced him with a sweet, gentle kiss, one hand caressing the messy, fluffy hair as he whispered against those smooth, innocent lips. "Pshhh… don't think. Just enjoy."

The night had clearly been more than just satisfying for all of them. It had finally opened their eyes and all had started with some innocently fluttering ebony-lashes and the idea of a spinning bottle.

* * *

**If you still have a minute of your time, I'm glad about every review I get, just please... not only one word :P**


End file.
